


Hakuna Matata

by QueenVulca



Series: Little Pieces Of Them [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ahoy! Fluff Ahead, Ben Was Enjoying His Fancy Coffee, Corgi BB-8, Corgi BB-8 as Zazu, F/M, Finn as Pumbaa, He Got A Wholesome Show, Lost Bet, M/M, Penalty Is Embarrass Yourself, Poe as Timon, Rey as Simba, Sing Hakuna Matata In Public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVulca/pseuds/QueenVulca
Summary: He was just enjoying his coffee. He got a nice show instead. That cutie in lion costume. Rawr!





	Hakuna Matata

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I did it again. Instead of updating my WIP, I wrote this. And I'm not sorry. I hope you guys like it. I'll be more active on Tumblr from now on. So you guys can get snippets, covers, moods boards or just plain funny posts.  
> Link in the end notes.

                                                                                     

* * *

 

He was enjoying a cup of piping hot black coffee made of great Columbian coffee beans as he sat on the furthest park bench of the dog park.

It was a peaceful late afternoon; the sun was down, the wind was gentle and the people walking about in muted self retrospection.

Until he noticed three cartoon characters walking right past him followed by two of his colleagues. They stopped a little away from him and started talking.

“Just for the record,” began a woman’s British lilt that Ben ‘Kylo Ren’ Solo wouldn't mind hearing before he goes to sleep, after he wakes up and all the time in between, “you owe me big time, Poe.”

“Sorry,” a firm voice with utter glee in his voice, “Not sorry.”

“Handle him, Armitage!” That was the woman dressed as a lion. Honest to God, shaggy mane of ochre yellow colour and...was that a leotard with a lion tail?!

Also, Armitage? What the fuck is Armitage?

“This is the last negotiation that you can have. We said it was supposed to be a public place and we also need audience. You'll have to perform, then the penalty is considered fulfilled,” that was Phasma, no mistaking that.

That would make the redhead Hux, Armitage. He's name is Armitage?

God damn, he doesn’t know the name of his own colleagues.

Ben's attention was completely focused on this band of misfits.

“Look, the sooner we do this, the earlier I can go back,” the guy in burnt brown leotard with a freaking tail said. He also had a thick strip of black hair running from his neck, thinning as it went down to the small of his back.

“Hugs, you better watch out tonight. I know where you sleep,” the guy is a fuzzy furry light brown- yellow suit, also with a- you guessed it- fucking tail spoke.

“Poe darling, we sleep in the same bed. I would be offended if you didn't know where I slept and where we fuc---” Ben's redhead colleague was cut in by the other girl going “Lalalalalalalalalalalala, not listening!”

“Okay, get on then,” Phasma added, not trying the least bit to stop laughing.

“You'll record this too?” The girl asked Ben's colleagues with a pout.

Ben would slay armies for her.

“Rey, honey, I'll Livestream it. Don't worry your furry head about it,” Phasma replied.

A bark came in answer. It was only then that Ben noticed a corgi in feathers like a hornbill. This looked very very familiar. But Ben just couldn't put his finger on.

He didn't notice but the girl in lion costume had turned to face him and was steadily blushing to become a human tomato.

Ben quickly averted his eyes from her. He'll check her out later.

“Start!” Hux shouted as the beginning chords of an old familiar song started playing.

_“Hakuna matata! What a wonderful phrase!”_

The guy in brown costume began lip syncing. 

_“Hakuna matata! Ain't no passing craze!”_  
  
The guy in yellow brown fur coat began. Ben recognized him as his family friend's son, Poe Dameron. _“It means no worries, for the rest of your days…”_

Then the two began in chorus, _“It's our problem-free philosophy…”_

Then it struck him! They are enacting the Hakuna Matata song from Lion King. In the middle of the park! (End of the park to be specific, but eh…)

In front of everyone. (Just him, everyone else was in the college section of the park, but eh…)

How embarrassing.

But that girl is so cute. He'd date her.

Oh, she scrunched up her nose while laughing. He'd definitely date her.

It was only after that that the lion girl- or should he say Rey, joined in, “It means no worries for the rest of your days”  
  
Dameron chimed, “Yeah, sing it, kid!”  
  
Dameron and Rey, “It's our problem-free”  
  
The guy dressed as Pumbaa, “Philosophy”  
  
All five of them together, “Hakuna Matata!” Followed by a generous number of woofs.

Then Phasma started clapping.

Oh, shit. He started clapping.

And Rey went so red on the face. Did she sneak a peak at him and bite her bottom lip?

Damn, what he wouldn't give to bite that lip, softly, all by himself?

Bad thoughts, Solo, bad thoughts!

“Hey, Ren, didn't see you there,” Phasma greeted him as all five of them turned to face him but Hux had his face buried in his phone.

“And it's done,” Hux declared as he pocketed his phone, “Oh, it's you.”

Ben awkwardly waved his hand in greeting, getting up to approach them as the singing trio tried not to look sheepish.

Dameron, just like he remembered, tried to be cocky. He didn't hear a word he said. His colleagues might have also said something but even that he didn’t hear. Ben was busy looking at the sun kissed British lilted beauty in Simba costume.

“I'm Ben,” he introduced himself, extending his hand to shake hers. Any excuse to get to touch this wild goddess.

“I'm Rey,” she replied, shyly extending her hand to firmly shake his.

He looked into her eyes as did she.

They weren't bothered that they were still shaking their hands.

Hux and Dameron exchanged a sly look. Phasma looked amused. The Pumbaa dressed guy, not so much.

“And I'm chopped liver. Guys, I got to go. I'll be late for my date with Rose otherwise! I'm Finn by the way,” Pumbaa introduced himself and started walking away in a hurry.

“Finn! Won’t you change before the date?!” Rey shouted at Finn, who was walking away.

“You can change at my place,” Ben offered, though he had absolutely no clue why he did that. He didn’t even know this Pumbaa.

Rey smiled that nose scrunching, dazzling smile that made her whole face light up.

Oh, he knew why he did that.

“We can grab a coffee afterwards? I know this quaint and quality cafe nearby,” Ben looked at Rey as he suggested.

“I'd like that,” she replied, her accent heavy on those words.

Ben smiled. It was a good day indeed.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> [QueenVulca At Tumblr](http://queenvulca.tumblr.com)


End file.
